Bad Rappers in Dark Corners
by brooklynturtle
Summary: What would happen if the Son of Suns met the Knight of Time? This is what i think would happen...


**A/N To Vegetarian Percussionist - Did you watch it?**

A rather tall, cloaked figure entered the dark cantina making it's way toward a back corner booth, pausing momentarily at the bar.

"Give me a milk. Blue." The bartender slid the chilled mug across the bar to a metallic hand, which quickly lifted the glass to a hood-covered face. It crossed the room, sliding into the booth next to another rather tall, cloaked figure, which was nursing a glass of AJ in it's hands, a plate of chocolate chip cookies nearby. The second figure spoke.

"Have you ever noticed how flying is a lot like walking on the sky."

"I would say it's more like running, but I will take your arguments in stride."

The first lifted it's drink to it's mouth again, as the second started whispering obnoxiously.

"Good. You remembered the code. Are you ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

The first responded in kind.

"You know it."

Both drained their glasses. All of a sudden, a loud beat started pounding from a small blue and white dome in the shadows. The two figures suddenly jumped onto the table and pulled down their hoods revealing two tanned men. Both blond. One had blue eyes and a small scar over his right eye. The other's red ones were hidden by a large pair of shades. A small globe emerged from the dome emitting numerous colorful lights and lasers. The first opened his mouth and began rapping.

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I ignite my sword, Snips be looking like she gonna be bored_

_I swing to the beat, cutting up droids and I never retreat, yeah_

Both shed their cloaks and threw them across the room, revealing rather colorfully patterned robes.

_This is how I roll, animal print, robes outta control,_

_I like ships and kickin' in the sticks_

_When to the Sith I go, my eyes start to glow_

_Ah...droids shooting at me_

_Ah...droids shooting at me_

_Ah...droids shooting at me_

_Ah...I fight back!_

_Ah...droids shooting at me_

_Ah...droids shooting at me_

_Ah...droids shooting at me_

_Ah...I fight back!_

_When I walk in the Temple, this is what I see,_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi is staring at me._

_I'm married to a Senator and I'm afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it._

_I'm Chosen and I know it._

_I'm Chosen and I know it._

Both began break dancing wildly until the next verse, which the second rapped.

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the cons, girls keep asking 'When do you meet Jon?_

_And when I'm in the game, and everybody's dying I just say, "Dang!"_

_This is how I roll, come on sprite it's time to go._

_We try to save the world, baby don't get nervous_

_If we try really hard we'll even save the universe._

_Ah...hey look at that paradox_

_Ah...hey look at that paradox_

_Ah...hey look at that paradox_

_Kick it Barack_

_Ah...hey look at that paradox_

_Ah...hey look at that paradox_

_Ah...hey look at that paradox_

_Kick it Barack_

_When I enter the game, this is what I see_

_a big, fat apocalypse is staring at me._

_I've got AJ in my fridge and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm Homestuck and I know it._

_I'm Homestuck and I know it._

And then both joined in.

_We're sexy and we know it._

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

_Join the Jedi man_

_Read Homestuck man_

_Yeah_

_We're sexy and we know it_

_Ah...droids shooting at me_

_Ah...droids shooting at me_

_Ah...droids shooting at me_

_Ah...I fight back!_

_Ah...hey look at that paradox_

_Ah...hey look at that paradox_

_Ah...hey look at that paradox_

_Kick it Barack_

_Yeah, we're sexy and we know it._

Both posed for the end of the song, jumped off the table, put on their cloaks, pulled up their hoods, paid the bartender, walked out with the blue and white dome, and the world returned to normality.

Did I forget to mention they were shirtless?

A/N Don't ask where this came from, cuz I don't know. But, Jake does...


End file.
